


Il ritorno

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: Kseii portò la mano al diaframma, al punto in cui una manciata di mattine prima aveva percepito Kse sparire: il buco non accennava a richiudersi, ma come un taglio al dito il dolore acuto aveva lasciato il posto a un pulsare sordo a cui suo malgrado stava facendo l’abitudine.Stropicciò gli occhi per distrarsi dalla voragine sotto al petto. Mentre inspirava lo cercò: tra le pieghe del cervello, dietro ai polmoni gonfi, sotto un cuore che batteva troppo forte, persino attorno ai reni al di sotto dei quali la vescica reclamava attenzione. Tese le orecchie, passò oltre agli scricchiolii e alle infiltrazioni d’acqua della villa che cadeva a pezzi, ma a parte i lamenti soffocati del coso al piano di sopra non c’era niente.[...]Persino gli angoli, soffici di muffa, erano privi di ombre. Alekse era morto, non si era nascosto solo per il gusto di fargli male. Si era ammazzato davvero, senza nemmeno la cortesia di lasciargli un biglietto, un post-it unto, uno straccio di considerazione.Kseii si era svegliato e suo fratello non c’era più.





	1. Prima di Demetrios

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, io inizio a scrivere qualcosa ma finisco con una storia completamente diversa tra le mani che mi ha permesso di mettermi alla prova con ben più di un paio di esperimenti narrativi (spero ben riusciti!) riguardanti il POV.
> 
> Il progetto originale era narrare l'episodio di cui questo raccontino è una sorta di sequel, doveva essere banalmente una PWP con ambientazione post-apocalittica e concludersi in fretta, ma Kseii reclamava il suo ruolo da primadonna e io chi sono per negarglielo? 
> 
> Enjoy <3 Ma per favore, se siete facilmente impressionabili passate oltre, non ci sono andata leggera con le scene discutibili!

Il terzo giorno fece un po’ meno male.

Kseii portò la mano al diaframma, al punto in cui una manciata di mattine prima aveva percepito Kse sparire: il buco non accennava a richiudersi, ma come un taglio al dito il dolore acuto aveva lasciato il posto a un pulsare sordo a cui suo malgrado stava facendo l’abitudine.

Stropicciò gli occhi per distrarsi dalla voragine sotto al petto. Mentre inspirava lo cercò: tra le pieghe del cervello, dietro ai polmoni gonfi, sotto un cuore che batteva troppo forte, persino attorno ai reni al di sotto dei quali la vescica reclamava attenzione. Tese le orecchie, passò oltre agli scricchiolii e alle infiltrazioni d’acqua della villa che cadeva a pezzi, ma a parte i lamenti soffocati del coso al piano di sopra non c’era niente.

Kseii afferrò il tubo di ferro arrugginito e batté due colpi sul soffitto.

«Fai silenzio o devo venire io?»

Fece silenzio, ma la casa rimase vuota. Persino gli angoli, soffici di muffa, erano privi di ombre. Alekse era morto, non si era nascosto solo per il gusto di fargli male. Si era ammazzato davvero, senza nemmeno la cortesia di lasciargli un biglietto, un post-it unto, uno straccio di considerazione.

Kseii si era svegliato e suo fratello non c’era più.

Posò i piedi sul pavimento freddo, la botta di lucidità gli sconvolse sia il cervello che lo stomaco. In mutande (tanto chi c’era a rimproverarlo?) uscì dalla stanza da letto e chiuse la porta in modo da non vedere più il materasso bucato avvolto nelle lenzuola sfatte e il pavimento ricoperto di tessuto per trattenere più calore possibile. L’unico risultato che Kse aveva mai ottenuto con quello stratagemma geniale era stato un dito di polvere che faceva starnutire e la pelle tempestata di punture di insetti grandi come un polpastrello.

Tornò indietro e avvolse attorno al corpo la coperta meno malmessa. Starnutì.

In fondo al corridoio la finestra rotta stava diventando un problema, ma senza Kse chi aveva voglia di aggiustarla? Un chicco di grandine guidato dalla sfiga aveva spaccato il vetro proprio all’inizio dell’estate e adesso oltre agli infissi sbeccati si scorgeva il cielo. Rosso.

Kseii si mordicchiò il labbro screpolato: rosso voleva dire tempesta, possibilmente di sabbia, possibilmente presto, insieme a orde di cosi che si avvicinavano alla villa e cadevano nelle trappole non sapeva mai se per elemosinare protezione oppure tentare un patetico assedio. Era da un po’ che i Rozen non mandavano le loro squadre, in effetti. Kseii ne sentì quasi la mancanza.

Le pareti del labirinto erano troppo alte perché si scorgesse l’esterno da qualsiasi piano non fosse l’ultimo, ma Kseii sospettava che oltre il labirinto la campagna fosse sempre la solita, zolle incolte di terra assetata. Se la giornata era particolarmente limpida, allora in lontananza si scorgeva il fumo dei piccoli insediamenti che a loro spese avevano imparato a lasciarli stare. La fortezza dei Rozen era lontana, ma non così tanto da non ritrovarseli nel labirinto almeno una volta ogni due mesi.

Si arrampicò su per le scale verso la mansarda, appoggiò il piede su un pezzo di pavimento grezzo dove la moquette si era consumata e rabbrividì. Con la tempesta in arrivo e l’umidità che saturava l’aria, la sua attenzione fu calamitata da un coso incastrato su una vecchia zappa, la punta affilata conficcata in gola.

Più si muoveva, più agitava gli arti denutriti, più il metallo scavava nella carne. Gorgogliava, il coso vestito di stracci, senza dubbio maledicendosi per la banale scivolata. Kseii si grattò il mento: avrebbe quasi raggiunto la casa, se il labirinto avesse avuto un’uscita, lo zaino lurido che pendeva dalle spalle tradiva una pianificazione di qualche tipo. A che pro? Era una nuova tattica dei Rozen?

Sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, giocherellò con lo scotch impolverato che teneva insieme le due metà. Oh, beh, qualunque fosse la ragione, adesso gli stava facendo il favore di dissanguarsi da solo: la punta della zappa era uscita dall’occhio sinistro, il destro spalancato in un gorgogliante terrore. La massa gelatinosa (che schifo gli occhi, davvero) scivolò giù per la guancia incrostata di terra, finché uno spruzzo di sangue non la spinse lontano.

Kseii rise, il coso sollevò lo sguardo: sofferenza e terrore, braccia che si agitavano più forte. Un ultimo spasmo, uno spruzzo finale e poi la carcassa si adagiò sulla zappa, col sangue che grazie alla gravità continuava a nutrire il terreno. I fiori gialli stavano già allungando il collo.

Kseii gettò la coperta a terra, faceva stranamente caldo ora. Massaggiò le tempie che pulsavano più forte del solito e sbadigliò: non aveva voglia di occuparsene ora e il suo stomaco aveva emesso un suono del tutto simile a quello della gola del coso.

Fame.

Al piano terra aleggiava ancora l’odore dolciastro dell’ultimo pasto preparato dal suo gemello: le poche verdure che crescevano fuori dalla porta e carne fatte cuocere per ore dentro la pentola di acqua piovana mista a sangue, che Kseii aveva centellinato perché era tanto bravo a macellare cosi quanto inetto a cucinarli. Ogni volta che lo riscaldava, il miscuglio assumeva un odore più metallico.

Schivò piatti e pentole in vari gradi di pulizia impilati sul pavimento e raggiunse il centro della stanza dove Kse aveva allestito un minuscolo fuocherello alimentato a pezzi di casa e speranza di non soffocare nel sonno, una volta esaurito il gas per il fornelletto. Un libro di medicina era sempre aperto sulla pagina dei sintomi di avvelenamento da monossido, ma per ora l’unico lato negativo era il soffitto reso nero dal fumo, oltre ovviamente alla necessità di tenere sempre aperta la porta-finestra, anche in caso di pioggia di meteoriti.

«_Mrrgnau_!»

Puzzi si rifiutava sempre di entrare. Il gatto portò fino alla soglia il suo pelo annodato e si sbavò sulle gambe, la lingua violacea l’unico accenno di colore in mezzo alla pelliccia nera.

«Toh.»

Kseii affondò le dita nel vasetto colmo di cervello spugnoso e ne lanciò un pezzo all’animale, che vi si avventò sopra con la voracità di un bambino affamato. Fosse stato per lui, Kseii avrebbe gettato nel pentolone pure quello, ma secondo i libri di suo fratello a mangiare il cervello si rischiavano malattie. Rigirò tra le dita un mucchietto di materia grigia, poi scosse la testa e lanciò anche quello verso Puzzi, che fece un salto all’indietro e sputazzò saliva opaca per mezza cucina.

Il miscuglio di muscoli e pelle a pezzetti nel pentolone iniziava a puzzare e, Kseiii temeva, pure a essere foriero di mal di pancia. Annusò il cucchiaio di legno, che sapeva di metallo con una punta di acido. Leccò via un boccone, lo masticò tre volte e lo buttò giù. Un conato risalì per l’esofago.

«E questo è il modo in cui riusciamo a capire che questa carne è per il coso.»

L’eco della propria voce gli colpì lo stomaco. Non c’era più Kse a convincerlo che i cosi meritavano un trattamento più... che parola usava?

_Umano._

«Umano!»

Non era la stessa osa. Con un gesto stizzito vuotò il contenuto del pentolone dentro al secchio destinato ai cosi. La poltiglia finì per metà sul pavimento e gli schizzi bruciarono la coscia nuda.

«Perché l’hai fatto?»

Lo scagliò a terra.

«Perché mi hai lasciato da solo?»

Puzzi, mezzo sordo com’era, continuava imperterrito a mangiucchiare pezzetti di cervello. Kseii afferrò il secchio e si precipitò su per le scale prima di dargli un calcio. Al gatto non fregava nulla che Kse avesse deciso un bel giorno di morire, gli bastava solo avere da mangiare. Esattamente come i cosi per cui suo fratello provava così tanta pietà. Volevano entrare in casa altrui e fare i loro comodi? Allora si meritavano qualsiasi punizione.

Pestò forte su ogni gradino, perché il coso provasse lo stesso terrore di Kseii quando si era svegliato un giorno senza i post-it di Kse sul comodino a ricordargli di spazzare l’ingresso e tendere le corde delle trappole.

Se stringere un cappio al collo del gatto era fuori discussione, i cosi prima o poi finivano tutti in pentola e un po’ di paura in più o in meno non faceva differenza.

Il pavimento scricchiolava sotto la moquette grigiastra, mentre passava oltre le poche foto di famiglia ancora integre: una vecchia, vecchissima di Kse con la mamma in un luogo che non era la villa, poi una mamma diversa, più giovane e più brutta, infine Kse da solo su un cavalluccio a dondolo, sullo sfondo il labirinto costruito per metà.

Kseii calpestò un mucchietto di cocci e calciò un computer diventato inutile dopo il primo impulso, insieme a lampadine e telefoni. Tra le sue mani la colazione del coso sobbolliva ancora.

Ingrata, la creatura si fece piccola piccola non appena Kseii slegò il catenaccio e aprì la porta. Mugolando, si rannicchiò sul materasso lurido, sotto la coperta stracciata impregnata di piscio. Fuoriuscivano solo capelli che una volta erano stati biondi e un piede ossuto incrostato di fango.

«Per favore...»

«Per favore un cazzo. Sei fortunata che un altro coso si è impalato sulla zappa come un deficiente e quindi debba mangiarlo per non farlo andare a male.»

Kseii versò il contenuto del secchio sul pavimento, coprì a stento il puzzo di escrementi e sudore che permeava persino le pareti.

«Toh, mangia.»

Il coso lo osservò da sotto la frangia ridotta a un unico blocco di capelli e sangue.

«No, io sono quello cattivo. Mio fratello è morto. Mangia, prima che cambi idea sul farti vivere altri due mesi.»

«Per favore...»

Scosse la caviglia e mugolò per il dolore causato dal ferro sporco che penetrava nella carne viva. Era una larva o una crosta, quella?

«Io sono entrata solo per cercare riparo. La mia mamma...»

La mia mamma, il mio papà, il cane tanto buon, tutti avevano qualcuno che li aspettava a casa. Kseii roteò gli occhi: se c’era qualcosa di più fastidioso dell’odore in quella stanza...

Spostò col piede una tibia rosicchiata.

«Te l’ho detto. Hai sbagliato gemello.»

Con uno scatto degno di un animale, il coso si prostrò ai suoi piedi.

«Per favore, sono venta qui solo per cercare la vostra protezione, non abbiamo da mangiare, ci danno la cac-»

Il calcio allo zigomo gli strappò un verso che nemmeno quando li sventrava a testa in giù da vivi emettevano. Seguì un pianto a dirotto per cui Kseii non provò alcuna pietà. Come avrebbe potuto? Kse gli diceva sempre che era nato per occuparsi del casino sanguinolento. Non aveva pietà per gli animali che non capivano un cazzo, come poteva averne per esseri che assomigliavano al proprio riflesso nello specchio?

Solo due persone erano mai entrate cercando la loro protezione, e almeno avevano avuto la cortesia di spiegarsi subito e non dopo un mese. Per colpa loro che fratello era morto.

«Demetrios.»

«Come?»

Questa volta fu il secchio a schiantarsi contro il cranio del coso, che pensò bene di iniziare a piagnucolare e smettere di articolare parole a caso.

«Mangia.» sibilò tra i denti «Prima che io mangi te.»

Demetrios comecazzofacevadicognome e la bambina. Come cazzo si chiamava la bambina?  
Kseii scese le scale a passo di carica, oltrepassò il fossato torbido e imboccò l’entrata del labirinto da cui raggiungere il cadavere. Con un calcio aprì la botola che permetteva loro di districarsi tra gli infiniti corridoi senza finire impalati o in una gabbia. Papà aveva ragionato bene, nel suo delirio lungo quasi dieci anni. Se solo fosse rimasto in vita abbastanza da ammirare il suo prodigio all’opera...

Kseii si morse il labbro. Quelle dannate botole erano come Demetrios era riuscito a raggiungere la villa senza farsi notare. Ogni volta in cui Kseii sigillava l’entrata, suo fratello la riapriva.

_«Lo sa solo lui. Prima o poi tornerà.»_ a volte aggiungeva _«Perché se non torna muoio.»_

_«Aveva qualcosa da fare, o non se ne sarebbe andato così.» _

_«Ma io prima che torna mi ammazzo.»_

E l’hai fatto davvero, stronzo!

Kseii tirò su col naso e cercò di convincersi che le lacrime fossero causate dalle ferite sulle nocche e dal sangue sul muro di cemento del labirinto. Si massaggiò le tempie doloranti. Succhiò via la polvere dalle mani che bruciavano, ingoiò gocce di sangue chiaro.

«Che cazzo faccio io adesso qui da solo. Non sono abituato a stare solo, come-»

Strappò la zappa dal collo del coso morto e gliela conficcò di nuovo nel cranio. Tre, quattro, cinque volte, finché la poltiglia inutile non ebbe saziato le piantine colorate si suoi piedi. Se non avesse avuto bisogno di quel cibo avrebbe sfogato tutta la rabbia contro quel cadavere inutile

Forzò le mani a sistemare la zappa, a tirare di nuovo la corda intrecciata su cui i cosi puntualmente inciampavano. Infine, si caricò corpo e zaino in spalla.

I cosi morti erano sempre pesantissimi, nonostante la maggior parte di loro fosse ridotta a pelle e ossa.

La cantina, da cui entrò attraverso una botola sul retro della villa, riusciva sempre a rimanere fresca nonostante le vampate di calore che scuotevano la superficie in estate. Si pentì di essere rimasto in mutande.

Gettò lo zaino giù per i gradini scivolosi, rotolò fino a che non fu a malapena visibile solo grazie alla poca luce che entrava dalle finestrelle a livello del terreno. Con le gocce di sudore che si congelavano sulla fronte, Kseii appese il coso senza testa per i piedi. Era vestito con quello che rimaneva di una tuta, verde, strappata su ginocchia e gomiti. Strappò la stoffa lisa, che cadde sul pavimento senza lamentarsi della pozza di sangue raggrumato su cui era finita, ultimo ricordo dei cosi che avevano preceduto il proprietario.

Kse gli aveva chiesto di fissare al soffitto crepato altri due ganci, ma Kseii non era mai riuscito a farlo perché il soffitto puntualmente cedeva. Quindi, un solo coso per volta. Il resto lo lasciavano appeso alle finestre o sul tetto, per far desistere i meno coraggiosi o dare una risposta a chi si chiedeva che fine avesse fatto la figlia, il cugino, o chiunque altro fosse sparito nel labirinto.

Sotto la tuta, l’essere era tutto pelle, ossa e lividi, in alcuni punti ricoperto da due dita di sporcizia; per ripulirlo, Kseii dovette sprecare un intero secchio di acqua piovana con cui avrebbe volentieri lavato i propri vestiti. L’acqua colò lungo le gambe del coso fino al pavimento, dove terra e sangue vecchio avevano formato una pozza maleodorante che gli impiastricciava i piedi nudi.

Gratta di qua, gratta di là, alla fine il coso senza testa fu di nuovo presentabile e Kseii madido di sudore, privo di forze senza apparente motivo.

Si asciugò la fronte e sbuffo, strofinò ancora e ancora finché la faccia di Kse non sparì dalla sua testa.

Lanciò la spazzola dall’altro lato della cantina, verso la stanza in cui il padre prima di morire aveva ammucchiato cibo in scatola, sapone e antibiotici per un esercito. La porta si aprì quanto bastava per ricordargli gli scaffali quasi vuoti.

Si avventò sullo zaino fradicio di acqua sporca e sangue, ma lì dentro lo aspettava solo la disperazione del coso che aveva tentato la sorte nel labirinto: due scatolette di frutta sciroppata scadute da tre anni, un coltellino smussato, una felpa rosa, una bottiglia di vetro mezza vuota. Fece rotolare l’ananas nell’altra stanza, infilò la felpa stranamente pulita anche se un po’ stretta e abbandonò il resto a terra. Poco ma sicuro, non era uno dei Rozen: armi ridicole e niente vestiti indossati l’uno sull’altro come ultima difesa.

Sfregò le braccia per guadagnare un po’ di calore. Sbuffò, impaziente: non aveva voglia di mettersi a spellarlo. Cosa aveva voglia di fare? Niente. Ma d’altronde, come altro poteva tenersi occupato? Le giornate erano diventate improvvisamente lunghe ora che suo fratello non c’era più.

Raccolse il coltello affilato dall’angolo in cui l’aveva abbandonato il giorno in cui Kse era morto e per resistere alla tentazione di infilarselo nello stomaco.

Bastò un piccolo taglietto all’altezza del culo per rivelare grasso e muscolo rosa vivo sotto la cute ingrigita. Strappò, in un gesto ormai automatico, e al quarto tentativo dopo un aiutino con il coltello la pelle cadde nel secchio sotto al cadavere. Affondò la lama troppo a destra dell’ombelico perché la vista si era improvvisamente appannata e davanti a lui per una manciata di secondi ci furono due cosi appesi a testa in giù.

Una cascata di interiora violacee e ancora tiepide scivolò giù a far compagnia alla pelle: fegato, _plop_, intestino,_ plop_, stomaco, _plop_, polmoni, _plop_, reni pieni di cisti, _plop_, cistifellea gonfia di calcoli, _plop_. Non c’era nulla da salvare lì dentro, pensò Kseii inalando il puzzo metallico, forse nemmeno la carne sarebbe stata buona. Kse gli aveva messo la fissa delle interiora, dopo aver letto su un libro chissà dove qualcosa sul fegato velenoso degli orsi polari. Suo fratello l’aveva preso per scemo, ma non aveva più toccato nemmeno un cuore o una milza. Mise in spalla il secchio e abbandonò il coso morto nella cantina fredda e buia.

Puzzi fu felice del suo fegato, velenoso o meno, perché vi si avventò sopra con una ferocia inaudita. Metteva in bocca un pezzetto, lo mangiucchiava, sputava una poltiglia marrone e così via finché non riusciva a ingoiare.

«Ti sei accorto che non c’è più?»

Certo che no, era solo un cazzo di gatto. Cibo, acqua ed era già felice, nonostante il pelo incollato alla schiena e il catarro nel naso. Era felice anche senza la persona che per prima lo aveva accolto. Piuttosto che accarezzarlo Kseii si sarebbe fatto tagliare la mano, ma lo stesso per avere un po’ di compagnia si sedette al suo fianco, lo _gnam gnam_ della sua mandibola nelle orecchie, proprio fuori dalla porta finestra.

Cercò suo fratello un’ultima volta, mentre osservava il cielo farsi sempre più rosso al di sopra delle mura del labirinto. Nuvole scure si ammassarono ai lati del suo campo visivo, Kseii sbatté le palpebre ma quelle rimasero lì. Aveva sempre fatto così caldo? Portò la mano dietro la nuca per asciugare il sudore, ma il braccio cadde a terra con un tonfo. Scosso da brividi nonostante l’aria bollente che gli impediva di respirare, osservò il mondo farsi buio, Puzzi entrare nel suo campo visivo e sputazzargli sulla mano. Di nuovo buio, caldo e bagnato ovunque tranne la gola diventata di carta vetrata.

Puzzi si allontanava verso qualcuno? Una figura nera davanti a lui, mani che lo afferravano. Mani? Sei agitò, senza che il corpo gli obbedisse. Strinse le palpebre e si ritrovò con la schiena premuta contro il materasso, due mani ruvide che lo toccavano, viscide contro al suo sudore. L’accarezzavano sul collo, sulla guancia, un dito sulle labbra socchiuse gli strappò un gemito.

Nelle orecchie, il rombo della tempesta che si avvicinava.


	2. Dopo Demetrios

Spalancò gli occhi che era buio e l’aria sapeva di sabbia.

La testa gli girava, la bocca reclamava acqua. Tossì. Qualcuno lo aveva coperto con un lenzuolo quasi pulito che profumava di detersivo, ma il detersivo di quel tipo era fini-

«Kse.»

Kseii scattò in piedi, coprì gli occhi quando la luce insopportabile della candela diffuse onde dolorose lungo tutta la fronte.

«Kse, riesci a sentirmi?» altre mani che lo afferravano senza riguardo «Pensavo di essere arrivato tardi, io...»

Il suo sangue gelò.

«Vai via prima che ti infili due dita negli occhi.»

Demetrios saltò all’indietro con il terrore nello sguardo

«Kseii?»

«Bentornato raggio di sole!» Kseii batté le mani e rise «Potevi almeno controllare prima di allungare le mani, che ne dici?»

Era cambiato: da poco più che ventenne con ancora qualche speranza nel mondo si era trasformato in un uomo alto, magro, con la barba bionda fatta a chiazze e gli occhi spenti, opachi come due pozze di fango. Due cose erano rimaste uguali: la paura nei suoi confronti e la rabbia che stava ribollendo nel sangue di Kseii.

«Avevi la febbre alta.» gli mostrò una scatoletta di antibiotici scaduti a mo’ di spiegazione.

«E in quale universo devi toccarmi il pacco per darmi delle pastiglie?»

Demetrios lo ignorò. Per rimarcare il concetto, Kseii infilò la mano sotto una pila di coperte e puntò il coltello che ci aveva nascosto sotto contro la gola dello stronzo. A giudicare da come le sue pupille si strinsero, non si aspettava ce ne fossero altri oltre a quello sotto il materasso che si era infilato nella cintura.

Si fidava troppo di Kse. Peccato che Kse fosse morto.

«E se provi a rifarlo non ti riservo nemmeno la cortesia di tagliarti la gola prima di appenderti. Lo faccio entrare qui.» spinse la punta della lama sotto la maglia logora dell’altro che una volta era stata gialla «E salgo su, così vedi le budella colare per terra.»

Mugugnava tra i denti, esausto per i postumi della febbre e per i brividi che ancora lo scuotevano.

«Non ho tempo per le tue cazzate, Kseii. Dov’è tuo fratello? Tiralo fuori che devo parlargli.»

Kseii emise suoni gutturali che solo all’orecchio più attento sarebbero sembrati una risata. Spasmi gli agitarono il petto, proprio lì dove suo fratello non c’era più, dove nemmeno il dolore dei pugni che stava sferrando allo sterno riuscivano a colmare il vuoto. La gola ardeva, la vista si appannò questa volta a causa delle lacrime che scivolavano giù fino al collo gelido.

Kse era morto. Nulla gli impediva di ficcare la lama nella gola dello stronzo che l’aveva abbandonato, che l’aveva condannato a morte.

«Mio fratello si è ammazzato! Defunto, stecchito, _puf_! Senza lasciarmi nemmeno un biglietto, mi sono svegliato e non c’era più.» l’eco della sua voce rimbalzava nella stanza che odorava di sangue, caldo e sudore.

«Sono solo, adesso.» mormorò con la voce che gli moriva in gola mentre Demetrios, pallido come un cadavere, lo fissava senza sbattere le palpebre.

Avvicinò di più il coltello alla gola, ghignando famelico al sangue che scivolava giù.

«Sai che cosa vuol dire essere qui dentro...» strinse i capelli nel pugno «Completamente da solo? Oh, certo che lo sai. Pure Kse lo sapeva... ma come faccio a sopportarlo, io? Mi ha lasciato ed è tutta colpa tua!»

Un pollice, un pollice soltanto e il bastardo sarebbe morto. Erano lacrime quelle che gli inumidivano gli occhi?

«Non osare piangere. Non osare.»

Lo stronzo non si mosse, sconvolto da una verità che per forza di cose si doveva aspettare. Mosse le labbra, perso nella sua patetica recita per non farsi ammazzare.

«P-Perché? Gli avevo promesso...»

Kseii cadde in ginocchio e lo trascinò con lui. L’aria era immobile, soffocante.

«Hai dimenticato la parte in cui gli hai promesso che saresti ritornato dopo sei mesi e invece sono passati sette anni? Sette cazzo di anni! In cui lui ti ha aspettato come un cane. Si è suicidato perché ormai si era rassegnato al fatto di essere stato abband-»

«Non osare tu.» il coltello volò dall’altra parte della stanza, di fianco a una libreria vuota. Demetrios gli conficcò le unghie tra l’ulna e il radio, strinse forte per fargli abbassare lo sguardo ma Kseii non si arrese nonostante il dolore lancinante.

«Tutto quel che ho fatto, ogni singolo passo, ogni persona che ho ammazzato è stato per Kse.»

Kseii rise, di nuovo, con la gola che bruciava.

«Ti sei intrufolato in casa nostra con quella ragazzina, hai mangiato il nostro cibo, bevuto la nostra acqua. Ti abbiamo protetto dalla battuta di caccia dei Rozen e per cosa? Perché tu ti comportassi come una sanguisuga, te lo scopassi per due mesi e poi lo abbandonassi come uno straccio sporco una volta stanco del suo buco?»

Demetrios allentò la presa, ma Kseii non abbassò la guardia.

«Aveva quindici anni. Prima che tu arrivassi erano tre anni che a parte me nella sua testa non aveva nessuno. E tu sei stato così testa di cazzo da illuderlo e poi andartene.»

Gli azzannò la mano, non mollò nemmeno quando il pugno di Demetrios lo colpì all’orecchio e lo assordò. Non fu soddisfatto finché il sangue non colò lungo il mento. Kseii lo ingoiò senza interrompere il contatto visivo; Demetrios si teneva il polso, soffocava il dolore mordendosi il labbro, col respiro agitato. Così spaventato, i suoi occhi sembravano quasi quelli del ragazzino che aveva preferito rischiare la vita nel labirinto piuttosto che rimanere nel mondo di fuori. Un quasi adulto pronto a pregare in ginocchio di risparmiare la ragazzina che nella stanza accanto dormiva in preda alla febbre.

Senza voltargli le spalle, Kseii recuperò il coltello. Le unghie di Demetrios avevano lasciato quattro segni rossi.

«Non c’è più niente qui per te, se non la personalità che Kse si è creato quando ha scoperto che il cannibalismo non era una passeggiata. Vattene via prima che uccida anche l’ultimo bel ricordo che lui aveva.»

Faceva freddo. Kseii, coi muscoli indolenziti, si abbandonò a sedere sul materasso. La febbre gli attanagliava la testa in una morsa insopportabile. Deglutì saliva che sembrava ghiaccio mentre il bastardo si fasciava la mano. Aveva lo sguardo vuoto, le labbra che tremavano.

Kseii si massaggiò l’avambraccio dolente, ricordò la pressione delle dita su tutto il corpo mentre tentava di non morire. A suo fratello piaceva? Provò un moto di disgusto.

Demetrios singhiozzò. Fu un singulto appena percettibile, perché lo stronzo voleva conservare la sua dignità, ma presto sfociò in un pianto a dirotto che gli deformò il viso in una smorfia mostruosa. Si rannicchiò a terra, prese la testa fra le mani e ululò; sferrò un pugno al pavimento con la mano ferita e il sangue schizzò ovunque.

Kseii, infastidito dal rumore, si tappò le orecchie. Lo stronzo non si meritava di piangerlo, di mettersi a posto la coscienza sentendosi semplicemente in colpa. Esclusi i vestiti rovinati, era più in carne di come l’aveva lasciato, non aveva su viso o braccia cicatrici e ricordi di malattie infettive, né zoppicava. Era stato bene, mentre Kseii moriva di dolore.

«Piantala. Hai perso il diritto di dispiacerti quando l’hai lasciato qui.»

Il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene, gli infiammava le guance.

«Questa è casa mia adesso, e devi andartene.»

Recuperò il secondo coltello dalla sua cintura senza che opponesse resistenza, perso com’era nel suo lutto egoista. La mano sinistra si strinse attorno al suo polso. Kseii si immobilizzò, non voleva fargli capire tirando quanto Demetrios fosse più forte di lui, quanto se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto spezzargli le ossa. Da quando il ragazzetto che una notte era sparito come un ladro si era fatto così forte?

Conosceva bene la risposta: là fuori la sua vita era andata avanti nel mondo distrutto, mentre Kse si era ibernato in una bolla di attesa e sopravvivenza che gli aveva fiaccato il corpo e il cervello. Inaspettatamente lo stronzo non gli fece male, anzi, lo attirò a sé e affondò la faccia nel suo petto che presto si bagnò di lacrime appiccicose. Tenendolo stretto in una morsa, Demetrios balbettava frasi senza senso.

«Per favore...» chiuse i pugni e le unghie affondarono nei fianchi di Kseii «Fai finta di essere lui. Per un attimo soltanto.»

Kseii si morse il labbro e tentò di rilassare i muscoli, ma tenne sempre ben saldo il coltello fra le mani. Era fin troppo familiare e fin troppo disgustoso. Lui non c’era mai quando i due scopavano, ma ogni giorno ne sopportava i postumi: muscoli indolenziti, buco dolorante, ma soprattutto un vuoto nel petto che nessun altro avrebbe potuto colmare. Odiava Demetrios, e in quel momento disprezzò un po’ anche la debolezza di Kse, per quei rimasugli di sentimento che ancora gli restavano appiccicati.

Strinse i capelli dello stronzo con la mano libera, tirò finché non si strapparono ma lui non si lamentò. Kseii si lasciò trascinare sul materasso, la lucidità che fuggiva via.

C’era un’unica foto di Kse nella stanza: seduto su una poltrona, con il padre e un cane giallo che sembrava sorridere. Gli ultimi giorni prima del tracollo, il decimo anno dopo che l’uomo dagli occhiali tondi e lo sguardo gentile si era isolato in una villa stracolma di provviste mentre attorno costruiva un labirinto di cemento armato e lo adornava di trappole. Gli ultimi giorni prima di morire al secondo impulso abbandonando un figlio prigioniero e completamente solo.

Forse più di tutti Kseii odiava lui.

Si svegliò per colpa della luce del sole, col corpo che pareva non dover muoversi più, intirizzito com’era dal freddo. Torturando le braccia rigide, si costrinse ad alzarsi e ignorare i succhi gastrici che risalivano su per lo stomaco; aveva un sapore amaro e terribile in gola. Si sfiorò il collo e lo trovò dolente.

Scivolò giù dal materasso e notò con un sussulto Demetrios profondamente addormentato. Prese un paio di pantaloni e la felpa di una tuta rosso sbiadito, la preferita di Kse, e si riappropriò di entrambi i coltelli. Una pozza di saliva si era raccolta sotto al mento di Demetrios. Aveva ancora le ciglia innaturalmente lunghe. Nel sonno, quasi sorrideva.

Kseii soppesò la lama nella mano destra: un minuscolo taglietto lungo la carotide e sarebbe rimasto solo da pulire le pareti. Sarebbe stato così facile, così...

Lo abbandonò nella stanza.

Mentre attraversava il corridoio, un frammento di specchio gli rivelò una scia di impronte violacee lungo tutto il collo. Ecco perché deglutire era ogni volta una tragedia.

«Ti piaceva questo, Kse?» sembrava impossibile, per un animo gentile come il suo «O era il prezzo da pagare per avere finalmente qualcuno che ti toccasse?»

Ricordava poco di quei giorni, tanto suo fratello scalpitava per rimanere in superficie. Demetrios, spaventato dalle leggende sui cannibali del labirinto, tutto occhioni e ‘per favore’, la ragazzina (Marghe?Margit?) che lo osservava senza parlare, dodici anni ma già la capacità di fiutare trappole e predatori abbastanza per non farsi paralizzare paura. In una maniera inquietante, capiva al volo quando ad abitare quel corpo non era Kse. Forse sperava anche lei in un parassita che la liberasse dai ricordi nei momenti più traumatici.

Chissà dov’era finita. Si grattò la testa: qualcosa non quadrava, non solo il tempismo crudele dello stronzo.

Kseii si sfiorò di nuovo il collo e si disprezzò per la nostalgia che provava per qualcosa che nemmeno ricordava. Respirò l’aria stantia delle scale che quel mattino era più gelida. Tirò su la lampo della felpa fin sotto il mento.

Qualcosa continuava a non quadrare.

Salì fino in mansarda, attento a non farsi notare dal coso rinchiuso nella stanzetta, e si affacciò dalla finestra: sotto il cielo diventato plumbeo il labirinto era vuoto, le trappole tutte a posto. Kseii si sentiva così solo quando un intruso si avvicinava troppo. In questo caso l’intruso stava russando nel letto di Kse. Kseii deglutì, ma il saporaccio si fece solo più intenso.

«Scusa, Kse. So che non lo vorresti mai.»

La mansarda era l’unica stanza della villa a essere completamente in ordine: scatoloni sigillati nascondevano alla vista le pareti, sino al soffitto. Gli anni li avevano coperti di polvere, ma una breve ispezione gli confermò che erano ancora tutti asciutti e collegati fra loro. Con timore reverenziale liberò il cubetto nero in un angolo dalla polvere che l’aveva interamente avvolto. Sperò funzionasse ancora. Lo infilò in tasca.

Gli occhi morti di Demetrios brillarono per un attimo soltanto, quando lo colse a scendere le scale con la tuta rossa addosso. Poi si spensero di nuovo e le sopracciglia si aggrottarono in segno di disprezzo. Kseii replicò facendo scintillare la lama del coltello.

«Non doveva succedere.»

«Oh, adesso ti vergogni.»

Si massaggiò lo zigomo, il dolore che si espandeva fino alla tempia.

«Tutti i pugni che mi tiri li prendo come un’ammissione di colpa.» rigirò l’elsa tra le mani «Bada solo a non tirare troppo la corda.»

«Ero venuto per salvarlo.»

«Raccontamene un’altra.»

«Ho liberato il mondo dai Rozen.»

«Cosa?»

«Posso avere qualcosa da mangiare, prima?»

Kseii si pentì di aver dato gli avanzi al coso il giorno prima e aver risparmiato allo stronzo una giornata sul cesso. Gettò nella direzione di Demetrios tre pezzi di carne essiccata dura come suola da scarpe e gli indicò il secchio di acqua piovana su cui galleggiavano dei moscerini. Se pensò qualcosa a proposito delle condizioni in cui si era ridotto Kse non lo diede a vedere.

«Non hai altro?»

«Disse quello che era più che felice di mangiare persone.»

«Stavamo morendo di fame.»

Kseii alzò le spalle.

«Questo c’è.»

Fu un piacere meschino non staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre rischiava di perdere i denti, soffocare o soffocare coi suoi stessi denti.

Puzzi non era ancora comparso e il cervello nel barattolo iniziava a decomporsi, quindi lo estrasse dal vaso e lo lanciò lontano, in giardino a concimare le piante. Faceva di nuovo caldo.

«Dov’è finita la ragazzina?»

«Ho dovuto ucciderla.»

Così, non un tremore nella voce, un tentennamento. Solo lo sguardo smorto rivolto verso il labirinto. Per proteggerla, sette anni prima si era persino offerto di farsi appendere in cantina. Kseii impugnò il coltello più saldamente.

«Mi ha tradito. Ha fatto una soffiata ai Rozen e ci ho quasi perso la testa. Aveva troppa paura.»

Se c’era qualcosa che Marghe (Margit?) non nascondeva da nessuna parte, non nelle gambe sottili, né sotto la frangetta color topo, era quel tipo di paura, quella che faceva crollare in lacrime invece di mordere come un animale in trappola. Aveva assistito a troppo, perché le parole di Demetrios non fossero una balla.

«A che pensi?»

«Ai cazzi miei. Continua.»

«Non hai notato che c’è meno gente a darti fastidio?»

«Ho notato che c’è meno cibo.»

«Beh, è stato merito mio.»

C’era soddisfazione nella sua voce, un piacere viscido che serpeggiava sotto la superficie e strideva con la totale mancanza di emozione con cui aveva annunciato la morte della ragazzina. Fu quasi felice che Kse non fosse vivo per assistere a quello spettacolo pietoso.

«Ci sono voluti sette anni, in cui ho studiato ogni mossa per capire come facessero a uscire ed entrare in quella maledetta fortezza.»

Kseii non l’aveva mai vista, perché era persino più lontana del villaggio che si scorgeva in lontananza solo nelle giornate più limpide, ma Kse aveva il vago ricordo di mura senza finestre e di un passaggio sotterraneo attraverso cui il padre l’aveva trascinato in fretta e furia, insieme alla donna che non era sua madre.

«Avresti dovuto vederla dentro... Una città, una cazzo di città.» per rimarcare il concetto tirò un calcio a una pila di piatti che si frantumò al suolo «Una città per qualche centinaio di persone tutte devote fedeli fin dalla nascita. Ironico, no? Il labirinto del padre di Kse ancora intatto dopo tutti questi anni, mentre...»

Scosse la testa, i capelli biondo sporco ondeggiavano. Odorava di fumo.

«Quindi li hai uccisi tutti?»

«Uno per uno.»

Forse Kse lo sapeva, da qualche parte se lo sentiva e aveva preferito morire piuttosto che avere una conferma. Insensibile com’era verso le sofferenze dei cosi, Kseii provò un moto di pietà nei confronti di esseri umani che non avevano mai cercato di entrargli in casa.

«Perché quella faccia disgustata, Kseii? Proprio da te non me l’aspettavo.»

«Perché nessuno di loro era una minaccia. Si stavano facendo gli affari propri e li hai uccisi.»

«Ancora non capisci? Ti ho liberato dalla paura! Ho liberato Kse dal terrore di venire ucciso da uno di loro»

Kseii strinse forte il coltello. Il ricordo della stretta al braccio lo fermò dall’aggredirlo direttamente.

«E quindi sei tornato per farti dire da mio fratello quanto fossi bravo?»

«Sono tornato per portarlo via da qui, per dargli una vita migliore. Come gli avevo promesso.»

Strano ma vero, sembrava sincero. Kseii socchiuse gli occhi, in attesa che Demetrios abbassasse la guardia.

«Ma non solo?»

«Non solo. C’erano... persone, con me, durante l’ultimo attacco. Ragazzini del paesino rimasti orfani dopo il secondo impulso, dell’età di Kse o poco più. Li ho convinti a seguirmi.»

«Li hai usati come scudo?»

«Li ho convinti a seguirmi e adesso vivono nella fortezza. Ma sono deboli, inesperti. Hanno bisogno di...»

«No.»

Kseii si alzò in piedi e con la punta del coltello sfiorò la gola di Demetrios, che non si mosse. Lo stava fissando nel modo viscido della notte prima e Kseii morse forte l’interno della guancia per scacciare via il vuoto nel petto.

«Vattene. Qui per te non c’è più nulla, ora che Kse è morto. Tu non darmi fastidio, e io non farò del male a nessuno dei tuoi.»

«Kseii, non ho mai conosciuto nessuno come te, nessuno che sapesse...»

«Costruire trappole e macellare esseri umani? Si impara.»

«Per favore.»

Negli occhi di Demetrios bruciava una luce maligna che mal si sposava con la sua supplica.

«La fortezza ha bisogno di difese esterne. Non ti sto chiedendo il labirinto, ma...»

Kseii conficcò la punta del coltello nella spalla di Demetrios. La maglia si impregnò di sangue, ma il volto dell’uomo rimase impassibile. Kseii rabbrividì.

«Allora, se le cose stanno così...» estrasse da solo la lama e la gettò ai suoi piedi, senza battere ciglio.

Sorrise, ma gli occhi rimasero gelidi. Kseii mosse un passò indietro.

«La balla che avevo confezionato per Kse non sta funzionando, è evidente che non posso portare via te con le buone.» indicò la ferita aperta «Se muoio dissanguato ed entro stasera non sarò di nuovo alla fortezza, avrai l’intera comunità dei Rozen in casa.»

La stanza gelò.

«Ma...»

Errore. Il sorriso di Demetrios si allargò.

«Forse però Kse non è del tutto morto, se sono quasi riuscito a mentirti senza nemmeno sforzarmi troppo.»

La rabbia bruciò nella testa, il rombo del sangue nelle vene massacrava qualsiasi altro suono.

«Se mi uccidi ora, non farai una bella fine.»

«Hai venduto Kse. Non hai ucciso i Rozen, ti sei unito a loro.»

«L’ho fatto per proteggerlo! Per portarlo via dalle quattro rovine sporche in cui viveva con solo una seconda personalità del cazzo come compagnia!»

Era stato un idiota. Si era lasciato influenzare dai rimasugli dei sentimenti del fratello nei confronti di una persona che non esisteva più. Odiò Demetrios con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, perché almeno in quel momento sembrava davvero sincero.

«Se vieni con me, se accetti di aiutarci-»

«La ragazzina.»

«Margaret non deve interessarti. Non la vedrai più comunque.»

Per sfogare la rabbia Kseii gli sferrò un pugno, proprio sulla ferita. Demetrios rise.

«Fallo e muori. Abbiamo bisogno di te, delle tue trappole, delle tue... capacità. Prometto che nulla succederà a questa topaia, ma ti conviene farmi restare vivo.»

Con lo schifo alla base della lingua, Kseii legò uno straccio attorno alla ferita di Demetrios, che almeno gli faceva il favore di ignorarlo nonostante il sorrisino stampato in faccia. Forse mentiva, forse non c’era nessuno pronto a invadere il labirinto. Strinse di più lo straccio, per il solo gusto di fargli male. Infilargli la lama nella pancia era un rischio troppo grosso.

_Ecco dove ci hai portati, Kse._

Si sentì un verme. Era facile dare la colpa a un ragazzino troppo solo che non poteva difendersi. L’unico responsabile di quel casino adesso gli stava sanguinando sulla mano.

«Raccogli le tue cose.» gli ordinò mentre si sgranchiva il braccio «Ce ne andiamo.»

Più per levarselo di torno che per altro, Kseii afferrò un vecchio zaino di suo fratello e per prima cosa tirò per la coda Puzzi che stava sonnecchiando in giardino per infilarcelo dentro. Il gatto lasciò una scia di saliva lungo il braccio, ma presto si tranquillizzò e riprese a dormire, bollente contro la sua schiena.

Che cosa avrebbe dovuto prendere?

Cibo pronto, a parte le poche scatolette in cantina non ce n’era. Pescò i coltelli nascosti in ogni angolo e li infilò nella tasca laterale avvolti in una vecchia maglietta per non ferire la palla di pelo. Che altro?

Vedeva materassi, vestiti sporchi, resti di mobili sbiaditi e arrugginiti. Si appoggiò al davanzale; il cielo violaceo era più minaccioso del solito, più basso, più soffocante.

Kseii non voleva uscire.

I primi tempi, quando ancora la sua coscienza era legata a quella di Kse, ogni ricordo del mondo esterno era accompagnato dalla paura: persone, rumore, risate cattive. Solo la mano di suo padre che lo conduceva in casa, al sicuro. Il mondo di fuori era pieno di gentaglia come i Rozen, diceva, il cui unico obiettivo era venire a disturbarli, a rubare tutto, a ucciderli.

Kseii rigirò tra le dita il cubetto preso in soffitta. Fu tentato di premere il pulsante e liberarsi del problema, ma non appena ne sfiorò la superficie fu preso da un terrore tale che dovette aggrapparsi al davanzale per non perdere l’equilibrio mentre la stanza girava. La paura lo afferrò per la nuca in una morsa gelida, ogni singolo pelo si rizzava e il cuore batteva così forte da spaccargli lo sterno. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successo, le dita tremanti non avrebbero mai più sfiorato quel pulsante.

«Hai provato anche tu tutto questo, Kse?» solo il silenzio gli rispose, insieme al fracasso del respiro spezzato «Come hai fatto a superare questo-»

«Sei pronto?»

Ci mandava solo Demetrios. Puzzi si agirò nel sonno.

«Quasi.»

Infilò il cubetto in tasca e scese le scale senza voltarsi indietro, tentando di ignorare il brutto presentimento che il tono di voce dello stronzo gli suscitò. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava.

«Che hai da guardare così?»

«I cazzi miei.»

Sembrava troppo felice, e Kseii dubitava che la ragione principale fosse essere riuscito a trascinarlo fuori dal labirinto.

«Tutto qui quel che ti porti?»

«È abbastanza.»

«Andiamo, allora.»

Esitò, prima pochi secondi davanti alla porta di casa e poi in cima alla botola aperta mentre il vento fresco gli scompigliava i capelli. Si voltò indietro a guardare la villa, l’unica casa che avesse mai conosciuto; in gola, un groppo del tutto simile a quello che rifiutava di andarsene la notte dopo che Demetrios era sparito.

Gli anni non l’avevano risparmiata: non era un edificio fatto per resistere al passare del tempo, nonostante tutte le precauzioni. I vetri erano tutti crepati, la muffa aveva preso possesso delle pareti, il tetto minacciava di crollare da un momento all’altro. Il fetore di carne marcia impregnava l’aria.

Il cannibale del labirinto viveva in una topaia, ma lasciarla faceva male.

Il mondo esterno... No, non voleva pensarci. Non doveva mostrare a Demetrios quanto lo stesse facendo soffrire, o avrebbe infierito.

Lo seguì sotto il labirinto, nel gomitolo di tunnel sotterranei in cui solo loro due ormai riuscivano a farsi strada. Kseii tese l’orecchio.

Cos’erano quei rumori?

Non si fermò per timore che Demetrios si accorgesse del suo sospetto, ma la terra stava decisamente vibrando. Quando riemerse, impolverato dalla testa ai piedi, riconobbe l’odore acre di benzina e gas di scarico. Chi poteva avere macchine che funzionavano ancora?

I Rozen.

Non fece in tempo a muovere un passo che la stretta di Demetrios lo afferrò e lo trascinò via quasi correndo.

«No.»

«Non avevi bisogno di me. Avevi bisogno che io mi allontanassi.»

«Avevo bisogno di portare Kse al sicuro, prima.»

«Hai venduto ai Rozen il labirinto, la casa, le trappole.»

«Sei stupido o cosa?» lo strattonò per un braccio «Sarebbero comunque entrati, un giorno o l’altro! E se non ci fossi stato io...»

«Se non ci fossi stato tu cosa?»

Non li vedeva, non ancora, ma il rumore dei motori si faceva sempre più vicino. Non c’era via d’uscita. La villa sarebbe caduta in mano loro.

«O no.»

«Cosa?»

Le pupille di Demetrios che si dilatavano, l’inutile scatto con cui provò a strappargli di mano il cubo di plastica. Puzzi impazzì nello zaino e un attimo dopo la villa era in fiamme.

Kseii, con le orecchie che fischiavano senza pietà, gettò il pezzo di plastica ormai inutile per terra mentre si godeva la paura sul viso dell’altro, tra i denti stretti e gli occhi spalancati che brillavano, illuminati dalle fiamme.

Nuovi incendi scoppiarono uno dopo l’altro, le trappole nel labirinto scricchiolavano e bruciavano; presto non sarebbe rimasto nulla.

«Che... Che cazzo hai fatto?»

Scattò in avanti, lo afferrò per il collo. Bastò imitare gli occhioni di Kse perché mollasse la presa, patetico.

Kseii scoppiò a ridere, così forte che la pancia fece male e lo costrinse a piegarsi in due.

Un urlo straziante squarciò l’aria, più forte persino del rombo delle fiamme: il coso che aveva dimenticato incatenato al muro e che adesso stava pregando di morire.

«Che dire, Demetrios...»

Era così bello, così spaventato; godere della sua sofferenza come lui aveva goduto di quella di Kse gli donava un piacere perverso e impagabile.

Gli porse la mano e ghignò, soddisfatto.

«Non pensi che sarebbe meglio iniziare a correre?»


End file.
